


TC是怎么成为王子的

by RoadFar



Series: 童话系列 [2]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-30
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadFar/pseuds/RoadFar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>《红姑娘》的第一篇番外。不过也是唯一的一篇……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 普神一定是有知觉的。所以，至少不要当个无神论者。  
>  ——惊天雷

宗教这东西，在惊天雷至今为止的TF生中，占据了相当大的一部份。  
他第一次用内置电池驱动CPU，打开音频接收和光学镜头，开始吸收外界的声光并将其转入中央处理器进行分析的时候，看到的是一个巨大的逆光的黑影，听到的是一种闷在合金面罩后的声音。  
“普神就这么喜欢SEEKER嘛？这种小东西力量又不够运输能力又弱逻辑线路也不发达。”  
“咚”的一声，惊天雷感觉到自己的头部装甲后侧受到了外力的作用，外力驱使装甲向内发生了形变，将因为冲击而产生的能传递到了头部内侧柔弱的管线上，管线摩擦积压在了一起，末梢的感应元把受到的刺激发送给中央处理器，于是，惊天雷第一次知道了疼的滋味。  
“呜……”他的发声器还没有磨合完成，只能用呻吟表达自己的感受，镜头清洗液作为应急机制自动涌了出来。刚才用手指弹他后脑勺的TF看到这一幕乐了：“哭起来还挺可爱的，到底是幼生体。”  
惊天雷并不明白哭的意思，但是多年以后，他却由衷地感谢普神赐予了他这种应急机制。  
“虽然你没什么用，看在你这么可爱的份上，就留下你吧。”闷在合金面罩后的声音再次响起，“不过如果在你被领养之前流水线上又下来一个SEEKER，那只能让你们自生自灭了。”  
这段话惊天雷牢牢地存进了数据库，过了很久他才明白其含义——在那个军品都用来做苦力的年代，SEEKER确实是最没用的机体。就算要挑选劳工，包工头们也更倾向于挑选那些力大结实的军品。  
还是个幼生体的惊天雷连学习的时间都没有，就开始了他在幼生体保育院的生活，每天他都要帮着照顾很多很多的其他幼生体，那大都是些民品，等他们被TF带走养育长大后，也许会成为这个星球的贵族、艺术家、普通的一员，而那为数不多的军品，他们的命运就是为这些高高在上的民品提供能源。  
每天晚上，惊天雷都会和其他TF一起，唱着赞美普神的颂歌，然后一起吃饭。  
“感谢普神，赠与我们能量块，赞美普神，给与我们如此丰富口味的能量块，……”  
——可是今天的还是原味能量块啊。  
这种话惊天雷也只敢在CPU里打打转。

时间并没有过去多久，惊天雷也只比刚下流水线大了一小圈。这一天，他突然觉得自己的火种燃烧得有些奇怪，完全丧失了平时的平稳。  
他扇动着小机翼飞到了大卧室前，那位戴着面罩的TF堵在了门口。惊天雷停了下来，站在了地上，面前的TF把一个东西塞在了他的怀里。  
那是一个刚下流水线的小SEEKER，黑紫色的涂装，还含着自己的手指在充电。  
“噢，这大概是普神的旨意。”戴着面罩的TF耸了耸肩，“我们这里真的又来了一个SEEKER。”  
惊天雷困惑不解地看着面前的TF和怀里的小SEEKER。他还不能把数据库里的话和现实联系起来。  
“我们无法负担两个SEEKER，U球才知道谁会要你们。”那个TF继续说着，声音里连一丝波动都没有，“所以，你带着这SEEKER走吧。”  
惊天雷没有发声，他低下头凝视那个小SEEKER，那小家伙充电的时候嘴角居然是咧开的——大概是因为含着手指的关系，很快，口腔润滑液滴了出来……  
“走吧。”成年的TF指了指门的方向，“普神会保佑你们的。也许他会派一个带着主恒星的光辉的家伙找到你们。”  
惊天雷带着这个名叫闹翻天的小SEEKER离开了幼生体保育院。不过他并不知道，就在他们离开后不久，大贵族御天敌来参观此处时，流水线上居然下来了一个全身红白蓝涂装的惊TF的小SEEKER……

惊天雷和闹翻天失去了幼生体保育院的铭文，再也没有资格进入任何一个保育院或者社会救济所，他们只得开始了流浪的生活。闹翻天总是吃不饱，惊天雷从来就没吃饱过——他尽力节省给闹翻天，但是那家伙还是整天整天的燃料不足。  
“TC，今天的是什么口味的？”闹翻天咬着自己的下唇，犹豫着问道。  
惊天雷把混着小矿渣的能量块尽力地挑拣过，递给闹翻天：“是硅晶盐结晶的味道，上次给你吃过的，味道还记得吧？”  
闹翻天歪着他的小脑袋，努力地在数据库里翻找了一阵，然后很兴奋地说：“我找到了！那个味道很好吃，我把它存在主扇区了！”  
惊天雷揉了揉闹翻天的脑袋——他还没有吸收足够多的钛合金，头部装甲还很软很脆弱，惊天雷小芯地用手指抚过他面部侧边的散热口，看着他一边调出数据库中存储的味道一边吃着口味糟糕的能量块露出一脸的满足，惊天雷小声地说：“不要把味道的资料放在主扇区，在分区内建立专门的味道体系，这样对你有好处。”  
“唔唔……”闹翻天很听话地闪了闪光学镜头，把嘴里的能量块咽下去后，他抿着嘴停了一会儿，惊天雷几乎可以听见他的中央处理器和存储器动作的声音，一会儿之后，闹翻天咧开了嘴：“好了~~~~啊！忘记唱赞歌了！”  
闹翻天对着主恒星升起的方向，满脸虔诚地捧着那个装能量块的盆子，用还没有磨合好的发声器有些走调地唱着：“感谢普神，赠与我们能量块，赞美普神，给与我们如此丰富口味的能量块，……”  
惊天雷默默地看着他唱完，然后继续欢快地吃。闹翻天并不明白那首歌的意思，他根本不知道什么是普神，他只是跟着惊天雷这么做而已。现在，连惊天雷自己都不知道是不是应该继续唱那首赞歌。

幼生体应该是在成年TF的照顾下成长的，所以，没有什么地方敢于收留惊天雷这样的童工——至少在主恒星的光芒下，没有地方敢于这么做。  
可是闹翻天怎么也吃不饱……虽然也不是没有想过自己为什么要拖着这个小家伙，惊天雷可下不了这个狠芯把他给丢了，偷了能量块就跑的事情他也不是没做过，不过，闹翻天也逐渐长大了，惊天雷快要拉不动他了。  
他决定去暗无天日的地底挖矿。也许那里的TF管不上什么“禁止雇用童工”的说法，所以，惊天雷拽着闹翻天跳进了大矿坑。在这里，他终于明白了合金面罩在他刚下流水线时说的话的意思——军品们用自己粗壮的手臂挥动镐锹砸向矿层，有些TF变形成大型拖斗车拉走矿石，而尚未学会变形的惊天雷一次只能搬运一块比闹翻天还要小的矿石。而且更糟糕的是，开始干活的第一天，他就把事情给办糟了——  
巨大的矿石砸在了飞得比较低的闹翻天身上，把他整个给埋了，惊天雷焦急万分地把他挖出来的时候，闹翻天的头部装甲已经破了，蓝紫色的能量液涌了出来，止也止不住。  
——普神，我只是手滑了一下而已……这是我昨天没有唱赞歌的惩罚吗？  
没有TF会在意角落里的两个小SEEKER发生了什么，惊天雷双手颤抖地捂在闹翻天的头部装甲上，那里依然很柔软很脆弱，一撕就裂，因为没有足够的钛合金。那些能量液会带走他的体温，所以连散热器都不再动作了。那个年幼的小SEEKER紧紧地关着他的光学镜头，涡轮的转速越来越慢。  
惊天雷为自己曾有过的“丢掉闹翻天”的想法而不停地忏悔，他的内部处理器上不断地循环着同一句话，普神，请您救救他，我愿意做任何事情。很多镜头清洗液流了出来，这该死的应急机制，那东西又不能起任何作用！  
惊天雷听见了沉重的脚步声。他模糊的光学镜头看到一个高大的身影，银白色的机体脱下了自己的矿工帽盖在了闹翻天的头上，然后，那个TF头部的散热片节节伸展张开，就好像主恒星的光芒一般耀眼。  
“他不会有事的。”银白色的机体冲着惊天雷说，另一只手指了指闹翻天，“吊钩一定会修好他。”  
合金面罩没有欺骗他。普神真的派了一个带着主恒星光辉的家伙来拯救他们了。  
“……你是普神派来帮助我们的吗？”  
“普神？”银白色的机体轻蔑地笑了，“不，我们会摧毁他。和你们一起。”

吊钩非常细致地修补好了闹翻天，他又好像过去一样自在地飞来飞去。不过，似乎有那么一点小小的后遗症……那也是过了很多年后才逐渐发现的……  
惊天雷长大了，他学会了变形，他可以变成一架漂亮的蓝白涂装的三角锥飞行器，也就越发的不适合待在矿坑里。不过这个矿坑里的家伙们本身也没打算一辈子待在那里，威震天说要把国王大卸八块，他还说，希望惊天雷能帮助他。  
惊天雷没有表示任何的异议。于是威震天交给惊天雷一个闹翻天的全息照片——打开照片当全息投影出现时，调整小射灯的位置照进他的火种舱，就能开启秘密频率进行通讯。小射灯只能通过惊天雷发射的极小电流被打开，一旦有一点偏差就会整体烧毁。所以，这是一个极为保险的秘密通讯器。  
威震天教给了惊天雷各种通讯密文、密码组合方式，包括仅仅使用手势甚至是面部装甲进行的信息传递——这让惊天雷练习了好久，最后，他拍了拍惊天雷的肩膀：“你掌握着所有军品和整个赛伯坦的未来。”  
惊天雷敬了个礼，随后一个转身跃起，在空中变形成为蓝白色的飞行器，带着巨大的破空之声，飞出了矿坑。  
威震天目送着他消失在天际：“装个稳流器是不是能让声音小点……？”


	2. Chapter 2

惊天雷花了很多天才飞到了铁堡。  
他在边境地区的一个很偏僻的角落租了一条便宜的跑道和一块停机坪，为了节约能量，经常就维持着飞机形态停在停机坪上，反正就算是飞机形态，也可以思考到底怎么混进皇宫。  
有时他会飞出去打听皇宫有没有招工的消息，或者听听其他住客的小道传闻，听到的最多的说法，是“国王很仁慈”。  
普神真爱开玩笑。惊天雷芯想。先是送给他一个叫闹翻天的小麻烦；然后是带给他一个简直比主恒星还要亮的救世主——但威震天却说他的目标是摧毁普神；当他决定为这一光荣的目标迈出第一步的时候，却听说那个在威震天口中无比残虐的国王“很仁慈”。——好吧，希望国王很仁慈这点能够利用。惊天雷重重地做了一次气体交换。  
“叹气那么大声，我听见了哟！”一个高亢的声音从惊天雷的正上方传来，他吓得线路都为之一抖，打开之前为了节约能量而关闭的索敌雷达，一个个头不小的家伙正向他俯冲而来。那架紫色的军用战机狭着尖厉的呼啸声简直擦着惊天雷的机翼撞向了地面，就在触地的那一刹那发生了让惊天雷终生难忘的变化——  
机翼翻折和机头弯下都只发生在一个瞬间，仿佛褪去伪装一般从机身中探出了砂石色的加长炮管，伴随着气压舱的动作声，粗重的履带也在机体下侧显露了出来——但为什么那两排履带不是平行的？  
“炉渣的！”那高亢的声音再次响起，这次听上去有些焦躁，“我又卡住了！”  
惊天雷感觉到冷凝液爬满了自己的面部装甲。  
“我看你是又忘记上机油了吧，闪电！”又一个声音在惊天雷的头顶响起，雷达上出现了一个更大的家伙——大到可能要占据两条跑道，惊天雷干脆变为两足形态为他空出了位子，很快，一架巨大的紫灰色航天飞机带着惊TF的气势降了下来，在着陆的那一刻变形站了起来。  
那个紫灰涂装的大个子背着一对机翼走到了仍然在拚死挣扎的砂石色战车边——仔细辨认可以看出那居然是辆坦克，虽然炮管没有完全伸展出来。航天飞机伸手握住了炮管把坦克整个地提了起来，然后是一阵地动山摇的狂甩——惊天雷发誓就连旁观者的他都觉得身上的零件要掉下来了，在那之后那坦克终于彻底打开，伸出了手脚趴在地上。  
“呼！我说大火车你……你能不能轻点？”

惊天雷还是第一次见到三变——可以变成航天飞机和火车头的大火车，以及拥有战斗机和坦克两种形态的闪电。据说他俩还有个同样是三变的弟弟叫毒气弹，不过那家伙不屑于跟着他的两个哥哥来皇宫讨事做，所以就只有大火车和闪电两个来了铁堡。  
“你们也想去皇宫吗？”惊天雷疑惑地问。  
大火车双手交叉在胸前，一脸严肃地点了点头：“没错，因为原来的工作有点做不下去了。”  
“你们原来是做什么的？”  
“我们是跑运输的。不过，”大火车的光学镜头瞟向了芯不在焉地吹着口哨的闪电，“那家伙根本就没有一个形态是能干运输的！”  
“哼！”闪电纵身跳到了大火车面前，起劲地说着，“我这种充满了力量和速度的形态，跑运输岂不是浪费！”  
很快他的得意变成了惊恐，因为大火车仗着身高轻易地抓住闪电的炮管把他拎在了空中——惊天雷再次觉得冷凝液爬满了自己的面部装甲。  
“咳……”抹了一下自己的头部装甲，惊天雷竭力让自己的注意力从那对已经展开了全武行的兄弟身上移开，他决定把话题导向自己关注的方向，“你们去皇宫的招工处申请吗？”  
“招工处？”大火车停下了手，“哪有那种地方啊……”不过下一瞬间他又笑了，“你听说过那句话吧？‘国王很仁慈。’”  
惊天雷不明所以地看着依然被拎着悬在空中的闪电，不知何时大火车的另一只手握住了闪电的腰。大火车诡异的笑容让惊天雷觉得芯片的插槽都快脱落了，随后是毫无征兆的“喀嚓”一声——闪电的炮管被大火车直接拧断了！  
“啊、啊、啊啊啊………………”  
“明天你可以和我们一起去见识见识国王的仁慈！”  
可怜的闪电，他连哼都没哼一声，直接疼晕过去了。

主恒星还没露脸的时候惊天雷就随着大火车和闪电出发了——耷拉着炮管的闪电看上去相当的糟糕，隔着护目镜也能感觉他的光学镜头正在不正常地频闪，惊天雷向他传递了一个同情的信号，闪电咧开嘴角，艰难地笑了笑。  
“接下去的路我们得走过去了。”大火车的声音从机舱内的扬声器传了出来，他稳稳地降落在地面上，等惊天雷和闪电走出机舱后就变形，在漫天星星的照耀下向着不远处的皇宫前进。  
令惊天雷想不到的是，居然有不少TF比他们还要早，早已占据了皇宫边门外的停机位或停车位，看上去都脏兮兮装甲不整的，他们三个也只得按照顺序乖乖地排好队伍，耐芯地等待主恒星的升起。  
主恒星从地平线露出了头，光芒瞬间铺满了大地，惊天雷远远地看见边门缓慢地开启了。排在最前面的TF脚跟不着地地冲了进去，很快又拖着双腿慢吞吞地走了出来。接着是下一位，再下一位……很快，就要轮到他们了。  
“那些TF以为装甲破点就能混到工作，真是太假了！”大火车冷笑了一声，“看着吧惊天雷，我们一定能进到皇宫里去的！”然后他开始拆自己身上一些不是很重要的装甲，一边还命令闪电也这么做，两TF还一起在地上滚了好几圈，搞得脏兮兮灰头土脸的，最后，互相搀扶着，走到了边门口。  
那是一间装饰得相当简洁的不大的房间，房间里面还有一个小门，也许那才是真正能通向皇宫的门——没能看到皇宫内部的场景，惊天雷还是有些小小的失望的，不过很快，他的镜头就把焦距集中在了房间中安坐在椅子上的那个TF身上——全身都是白色涂装，只是头部有一个醒目的V标，以及肩膀上巨大的红十字标志，这些告诉惊天雷，他是个医生。  
“好吧，那来谈谈你们吧。”那个医生似乎有些倦怠地换了一下坐姿，惊天雷都不敢确定他的光学镜头是不是看在大火车和闪电的身上，“装甲是被机器昆虫叼走了还是——嗯？”  
医生紧紧盯着闪电那断掉的炮管。  
“尊敬的医生！”惊天雷从来不知道成年的军品可以流出这么多的镜头清洗液，他有些当机地看着大火车跪在地上抹着源源不绝的镜头清洗液，“我的弟弟在开矿的时候被砸断了炮管……他再也不能开矿了！这世间已没有地方容得下我们，请您收留我们吧！我们什么都会做，什么都能做！”  
“哎呀……”那位医生用手从侧面撑着自己的头，“原来是炮管，不是通信设备。那很好处理。”医生站了起来，无视大火车那饱含期待的光学镜头和闪电那掩藏在护目镜下的频闪，很快走到房间一角，打开橱柜，拿出一个瓶子，然后走了回来，将那瓶子放在大火车的手里。  
“千斤顶最近开发的超强力胶水，还有修复分子结构的功能，一定可以补得很完美。”医生的脸上露出了相当职业的微笑，“记得把炮管对准了再粘，粘歪了会很难看。感谢国王吧。——下一个。”  
有两个卫兵站在了惊天雷他们三个的边上，似乎是示意他们可以离开了。事实上到现在惊天雷都没法弄明白发生了什么，相信大火车和闪电更加想不明白吧——  
超强力胶水？  
然后没了？

国王很仁慈，医生很专业。

大火车和闪电陷入了相当严重的线路混乱中，还是惊天雷帮着闪电把炮管对准了粘好——那胶水真的很强力，粘好后再次扫描，被激活的分子居然自己将破损的部分连结重构，那根炮管和没有断前看不出任何区别。  
但是这种妄图混进皇宫的方法显而易见地失败了，所以在一次丢弃了大量冗余信息的复位启动后，大火车精神抖擞地站了起来，对自己的兄弟闪电说：“走吧，毒气弹还在等着我们！”  
闪电低声地答应了一句，然后开始变形，在变成了坦克形态后，他就不再动弹了。——惊天雷可以确定他的线路还在混乱中，也许从被掰断炮管那时起就没有恢复过来过。  
没办法，惊天雷再次帮着忙把闪电推进了大火车变成的航天飞机中，因为担芯大火车把必要的回家线路也当成冗余信息删除了，惊天雷还陪着他们飞到了黎明高地。确信大火车的导航系统完好无损后，惊天雷在黎明高地的锈海边和那两个三变告别，看着大火车沿着跑道越行越远，他的那句“祝你好运了！”犹如余音绕梁，三日不绝于惊天雷的音频接收器……  
现在他又没辙了。  
惊天雷找到了一处不是非常陡峭的山崖，他顺着山崖飞了下去，坐在一块突出在锈海之上的礁石边，看着潮水的涨落，努力地思考着还有别的什么办法可以进入皇宫。如果国王很仁慈是真的……也许还有别的路线可以绕过那个专业的医生？他有些后悔没有仔细考察皇宫周边的环境，现在连皇宫外围的另几面都没有去看过。  
“够了，少爷！再过去是悬崖了，下面是锈海！”  
也许别处的看守会比较好说话？  
“少骗我了，那一定是你制造的全息景象吧，我已经被你骗了好几次了，不会再上当了！”  
那个医生曾经提到过一个TF，对，叫千斤顶。或者应该去打听一下这个TF的情况，反正也没有别的门路了。  
“不、别这样！你在哪儿？……我看不到你了！……我没有骗你！”  
这片海滩怎么这么吵……惊天雷在CPU的角落里抱怨了一句，然后站了起来，准备再去铁堡碰碰运气。他冲着山崖伸展了一下自己的手臂，突然听到由远及近传来的惨叫声。  
“啊啊啊~~~~你这次为什么不骗我——”  
不知从何而来的巨大力量击中了惊天雷的腹部装甲，他清楚地听到了装甲碎裂和管线撕扯开的声音，那势不可挡的冲击力让惊天雷完全根本来不及控制自己的重心，他就这么一头栽进了锈海……


	3. Chapter 3

惊天雷启动了自己的自检系统，经过了一次全身扫描后，他并没有发现什么显著的外伤，令他惊奇的是能量也相当充足，只是某些关节因为受锈海的浸泡而被腐蚀了，不过估计只要在再生室待上个半天就能痊愈了——前提是有再生室让他躺个半天。  
接着他打开了外部传感器和环境探测器，这下他知道为什么能量会如此充足了，因为他躺在一张充电床上，那还是一张电流相当稳定的充电床，惊天雷敢说他这辈子都没体会过让这么稳定的电流流经自己的全身。他所处的空间也相当舒适，温度和湿度都恰到好处，他打开了自己的音频接收器，可以听到自己的涡轮在如此舒适的空间中平稳转动的声音，以及其他一些……轮轴运行的声音。  
惊天雷犹豫了一下，最终打开了自己的光学镜头。  
他看到了一个在面部装甲上写满了“关切”的蓝白涂装的TF，他的身材和手脚都纤细得好像随时会折断一样，在他的背后，还站着一个绿色涂装、在肩部装备了一个导弹发射器的TF，他相当戒备地盯着惊天雷。  
蓝白涂装的TF看着惊天雷打开光学镜头的遮光罩，他惊喜地喊着：“探长，他上线了！”

惊天雷对自己的数据库的存储能力还是很有信芯的，他相信他所做的那种分区处理可以高效准确地记录他体会感知到的事物，所以现在，他可以百分之百地确定，面前这个蓝白涂装的小赛车就是让他坠海的元凶——虽然他不清楚具体的方式，但是刚才那声惊喜的欢呼和惊天雷坠海前近距离接收到的惨叫经过声波比对是完全一致的。  
那个绿色的TF丝毫没有掩饰他的戒备态度，他依然盯着惊天雷，不过手却拍了拍蓝白涂装的TF的肩膀：“少爷，……算了，没事就好。”  
怎么看也不像是在关芯我没事，而是在关芯那个少爷是不是没事……惊天雷可没敢把这话说出来，毕竟现在他的火种舱还暴露在那个绿色吉普的火力范围之下。  
“多谢你们救了我。”惊天雷坐了起来，关节内部被腐蚀的地方传来了阵阵刺疼，不过他可管不了这些，因为CPU里正有个声音不停地让他赶快离开——  
“不不，你还不能坐起来！”蓝白涂装的赛车猛地把惊天雷按回了充电床，然而下一瞬间他的手就被那绿色吉普给捏住举得老高：“少爷！说过多少次了，不要随便碰不明物品！”  
哼。哼。惊天雷只能用芯片哼哼几声来发泄他被撞痛头的不满。——还有什么叫不明物品？  
绿色的吉普干脆把蓝白赛车拽到自己的身后，然后他走到惊天雷身边，居高临下又气势汹汹地说：“你好，我是探长。你今天落海了，我刚好经过把你捞了上来，本着TF道主义的精神，我家少爷决定带你去再生室治疗，不过那需要一些时间，希望你能安静点，别闹出什么动静。”说完，不知道是有意还是无意，那个自称探长的家伙摸了摸他肩膀上的导弹发射器。  
什么？明明是那个少爷把我撞下海的吧！还想糊弄我的音频接收器么？这绝对不会错！虽然我也没看到他撞到我……惊天雷真不敢相信他刚刚听到的东西，他朝探长背后望去，那个少爷一脸忧郁，正默默地看着房间的一个角落。  
角落里放着惊天雷的射线枪。  
惊天雷再次在芯片里问候了普神他老人家的流水线。这真是糟糕透顶！

现在，在那个绿色吉普的导弹发射器的威胁下，惊天雷唯一能做的事情大概就是观察房间了。  
这是一个看上去很普通的房间……普通得都没有什么可说的。好像只有一张充电床。怎么看怎么觉得有些不协调……  
惊天雷偷偷地瞥向那个蓝白色的少爷。他一动不动地站着，光学镜头微微闪动。仔细观察似乎还挺有节奏的……然后他看了看探长，这家伙的戒备态度没有丝毫打折，不过他的光学镜头也在有频率地闪动——惊天雷想起了威震天曾教给过他的一种利用灯光信号强度传递信息的密码。这两个TF在商量的肯定不是什么好事！惊天雷调动所有的CPU开始计算这些信号强度，不过很快他放弃了，因为他发现那是一套双重密码，而他缺少关键的码文对照表。  
（也就是说他们交换的信号表示的意思是“对照表上第几页第几行”，获取这个信号再去查询对照表上相应的内容就可以组合成意思，而这个表的制作无法计算……）  
他开始为自己接下去的命运发愁，空荡荡的房间里不知道哪个角落突然传来了尖利的警笛声，伴随着一个暴躁的声音——你几乎能想象得出说话者面部装甲纠结成了一团的样子：  
“探长！你小子又躲到哪里摸鲨鱼精了！快给我滚回自己的岗位上去！”  
惊天雷看到探长和那个少爷都打了个激灵，接着他们俩默默地对视了一眼——有那么一瞬间惊天雷甚至怀疑自己的光学镜头是不是被粉红病毒感染了，因为他看到了大量围绕在那两个TF身边的粉红色气泡。多到他都看不下去了。  
“少爷，……你自己当芯。”惊天雷简直要进入充电状态了，总算那两个TF结束了对视，探长欲言又止地才憋出来这么一句，然后他瞪了惊天雷一镜头，向他靠了过来。  
“不要做无谓的反抗，也不要妄图对少爷下手，这里到处都是我们的TF。你要是觉得闲可以看看电视节目，”探长从子空间里摸出了一副护目镜强行给惊天雷戴上，那东西的内表面显示了全赛星的电视频道可供选择观看——也只能看电视，“这护目镜有密码锁，别想着脱了它。祝你愉快。”  
这回，惊天雷总算听到探长走出房间关上门的声音了。

现在惊天雷正坐在再生室里看着乏味的电视节目。  
探长离开后没多久，那位少爷就推着惊天雷躺着的充电床离开了房间，转了几个弯后到达了再生室，然后他又被关了进去。再生室的辐射射线集中在身上，惊天雷觉得懒洋洋的很舒服。目前也不知道还会发生什么事情，一切也只有等身体各部分的腐蚀痊愈后再说了。为了打发时间，他只能利用手头唯一的娱乐设施，不过惊天雷并没有什么芯情看电视。  
他把手伸到头后垫着，碰到了护目镜上一个很小的接缝。那地方的形状很有规则，似乎和有线通信线路的端口差不多，于是惊天雷把自己头部的通信线缆插进去试了试，“咔哒”一声，居然正好。  
护目镜的内屏幕跳出了“信号中断，控制接入”的字样，随后是一个窗口。  
“请输入密码”  
噢……这就是那家伙说的密码锁？惊天雷坐直了身体，因为以前威震天曾教过他密码学，他对密码总是会产生兴趣。  
惊天雷尝试着输入了“探长”，结果屏幕上毫不留情地跳出了“警告：密码有误，你还有4次机会”的字样。  
嘿，这东西居然还有次数限制……要是全都错了会怎么样？爆炸吗？惊天雷仔细地摸索了一遍整个护目镜，没有发现任何炸药反应。  
谁知道最后会怎么样啊……惊天雷决定先不管这个，他继续输入密码。  
“少爷”  
“……警告：密码有误，你还有3次机会”  
“探长爱少爷”  
“……警告：密码有误，你还有2次机会！”  
“少爷爱探长”  
“……警、警告！密码有误！你还有1次机会！！！”  
惊天雷快要笑出声了。这密码验证程序好像慌了？真有趣。最后一次要是还是错的，到底会怎么样？总觉得比起自己，这个程序更加慌乱一点。那感觉就好像在逗弄一只恼羞成怒的小动物，这让惊天雷想起了以前在矿坑里看轰隆隆喂机器狗吃东西。  
于是，惊天雷最后一次输入了密码。  
“探长和少爷永远相爱”  
“@#$%^&*……你…@%…怎…^&……直接…*$!…这种…*#^！！！”  
护目镜的内屏幕开始一亮一暗，警告的字样红通通的还一涨一缩，看上去情况很不妙，不过惊天雷也没地方可以躲，他只能呆呆地看着那警告的字样跳来跳去，最后是“嘭”的一声——  
整个内屏幕都被粉红色的烟雾撑得满满的，什么信号都没有了。烟雾一点点地弥漫开来，然后，惊天雷看到了再生室的舱门——不过是粉红色的。  
惊天雷简直不敢相信自己的光学镜头了。他跳了起来，伸手拔掉通信线缆，护目镜还是老样子，如实地把外面的东西染成粉红色再传递给他的光学镜头。  
看来不会有错了。护目镜内部的程序因为某种匪夷所思的原因崩溃了，现在这个护目镜的透光率恢复了正常标准，只是因为程序的崩溃似乎影响到了某些微粒子的排列方式，于是这个透镜里映出来的东西都成了粉红色……  
惊天雷拽了拽护目镜，还是取不下来。不过现在倒也不碍事，反正已经看得见了。就不知道外面的少爷是不是知道这护目镜已经完成了它的历史使命……  
他开始随意地扫描着再生室内部，一体化的结构相当紧凑，舱门咬合得很紧，在靠近地面的地方印着一个小小的标记，好像是民品的标记……不对……那标记周围怎么围了一圈轮胎？  
惊天雷终于想起来他在哪里见过这个标记了。  
他在皇宫边门上看到过硕大的这样一个标记。

“嗤”的一声，再生室的舱门打开，滑动到了旁边，幻影立刻启动了自己的隐形模式，带着恶作剧的芯态观察那架战斗机。  
今天是他第……算了，他也不记得是第几次了，总之今天是他又一次跟着探长溜出皇宫探险的日子。能离开皇宫去外面闯荡一直是幻影的梦想，可惜他并不具备实现这种梦想的身份，终日只能把自己的梦想消耗在皇宫内的各种学习和应酬上。  
幸好普神把探长赐给了他。  
这个新米贴身卫兵有一项了不起的制造“全息影像”的能力，原本是起着替身作用以保护幻影的安全，但是和幻影的隐身能力配合使用实在是太适合用来偷溜出门了，想必安排探长职务的治安官铁皮自己也没想到这一点。  
幻影经常跟着探长跑出去玩，当然他还是会偷溜回皇宫的，毕竟其他守卫也不是吃能量糊的，一旦发现他不在，势必重兵出动搜寻他。而为了幻影的安全，探长也总会适时劝阻幻影回家，少不了用全息影像骗他好让他听话，于是这种刺激的游戏得以延续至今。  
今天，他们跑到了黎明高地，锈海边。  
这是幻影从来没有到过的地方，他从没有离开皇宫这么远过。他突然想就这样再也不回去了，于是他变形为赛车向着山崖奔跑。探长几乎跟不上他的速度，在后面大声疾呼，幻影并不想理睬。他甚至认为面前的山崖也是探长想用来阻止他的全息影像，于是干脆隐身了继续向前冲——  
直到他冲出山崖，撞上了那架倒霉的飞机。  
事实上一开始幻影和探长都吓得CPU差点停转，他们把飞机捞了上来，但是并不知道接下去该怎么办。不过很快探长就注意到了飞机的蓝白涂装，他有了一个大胆的想法：  
“少爷，你和他的涂装很相似！如果用他来代替你，那你就可以一直在外面玩了！”  
哦，普神！感谢您，您看，探长他是如此的聪明，我不得不感谢您赐予我这个TF！  
于是他们把这架飞机弄了回来——有探长的全息影像能力这并不困难，然后把他藏在了幻影的房间里，准备等救护车结束工作后偷偷带他去小型再生室。探长坚持认为在让这飞机通过皇室的审查之前都不能让他知道自己到底身处何方，所以他在幻影的房间里也制造了全息影像。但是他耗在幻影这里的时间太多了，被铁皮给抓了个正着……无奈，为了不让这架飞机在他离开后做出伤害幻影的事情，探长给他戴上了他自己改装的“看不见也可以很有乐趣”护目镜，带着十二万分的担芯离开了幻影。  
现在再生室的修复工作已经结束了，幻影准备把这架飞机带回去好帮他通过皇室的审查，不过在那之前……还是先看看他的反应吧！事实上他并没有必要启动隐形模式，反正对方看不见，但是这已经成了幻影的习惯——做坏事的时候不显露形迹让他更有安全感。  
幻影看到那架蓝白涂装的飞机身体向前倾，然后又坐了回去。他躺在椅子上静静地坐了一会儿，伸手到子空间掏了个东西出来——是全息照片，打开后显示出的是一架紫黑色机体，和面前的这架飞机是同型机，美丽的机翼向两侧伸展，伴随着星星点点的电火花，让幻影简直挪不开光学镜头了。  
那架飞机的身体僵直着，幻影想那全息照片中的TF一定是他很重要的TF，尽管他现在也看不见照片。那情景让幻影想到了自己看探长的全息照片时的样子，看得见却摸不着……就算摸着了最后还是得乖乖躲回他的房间牢笼里。  
那种悲凉的感受……也许面前的这个TF能够理解。

惊天雷还在看皇宫标记的时候，再生室的舱门突然打开了。  
他有些吃惊地看着外面，却发现没有任何TF在。那个少爷去了什么地方？也许去找别的TF了？不，这么说起来，也许那位少爷根本就是皇储……  
惊天雷缩回身体坐在椅子上，他思考了一会儿，决定先和威震天取得联系。他掏出了通讯器，打开全息照片，闹闹对着他露出了无忧无虑的笑容，然后，他看见小射灯的电流输入口爆起了小小的电火花……  
——渣的！这里居然有电子雾，射灯都被不稳定的电流给烧毁了！  
惊天雷的中央处理器有一瞬间停止了运作。  
“……那是你思念的机体么？”哀怨的声音突然在惊天雷的音频接收器边响起——那个少爷到底是什么时候冒出来的？

惊天雷不知道接下去他该做些什么。他甚至不知道现在身处皇宫中到底是好还是坏。  
“噢，你得知道，我觉得探长是普神赐给我的礼物……”  
会被杀吗？就算回炉了也没办法让外面的威震天他们知道。  
“……看到你那张全息照片，我就知道，你一定能够理解我，理解我这么多年来的孤独……”  
现在似乎是回到一开始的那个房间了。U球个腿的……这里的豪华程度也实在太夸张了点吧！  
“……那么，麻烦你现在对着这个话筒唱一下普神赞歌好么？”  
幻影那带着淡淡忧伤的微笑映在了惊天雷的光学镜头里，这让他终于听到了刚才幻影的最后一句话。惊天雷有些自暴自弃地放弃了思考，他启动了发声系统，开始唱那首他已经很多年没有唱过的赞歌：  
“感谢普神，赠与我们能量块，赞美普神，给与我们如此丰富口味的能量块，……”  
“哦，普神！他唱得太好了！”一阵电子合成音带着抽泣响起，整个房间都回荡着普神赞歌的旋律，幻影甚至流下了镜头清洗液。还没等惊天雷反应过来，幻影就在他身上贴了皇室的标记，然后当着他的面渐渐消失——惊天雷这才知道这家伙有隐形的能力。  
“连显像一号都感动了，你一定能成为一个出色的王子！谢谢你，也祝你幸福！”  
然后惊天雷听到了引擎发动的声音。  
房间门缓缓地关上了，下一个瞬间，那副粉红色的护目镜也掉了下来。

第二天，整个皇宫内所有的TF都收到了来自显像一号的重要消息。  
“我们拥有了一位赞歌唱得比幻影还要好的王子，他的名字是惊天雷。”

皇宫里面的TF想出去，皇宫外面的TF想进来。  
很多年以后，每当跟随探长在外漂泊的幻影开始思念自己的家乡时，他都会想到这句充满哲理的话。


End file.
